


Desperate

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Missing Scene, Power Dynamics, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: My take on what happens between Don and Eleanor leaving Roger's office and Roger having his heart attack.





	

“Listen,” Don says, leading the twin out of Roger’s office. “Let me call you a car.”

“I should wait for my sister,” she says. Don’s hand falls away from her slim waist, but she continues. “I mean, I’ve been around the block a few times, but her…”

Don gives her rakish grin.

“Now all you’re thinking about is going around the block, huh?”

Don likes her confidence. If only he wasn’t so _drunk_ , then maybe…He laughs.

“I don’t even think I can get out of the driveway,” he admits.

He expects that to be the end of it. That’s what the woman wants, isn’t it? That’s what all the women he’s been with have been after. On the occasions where he had fallen victim to three or five glasses too many, his “date” would simply leave. Which is what he wants to do right now. He knows Betty is waiting for him, sulking with the kids and her father and her father’s lady friend. And anyway, what was keeping Eleanor here besides her promiscuous sister now that he’d told her he couldn’t get it up?

“Please,” she says, “just wait with me?”

Don feels his resolve crack. He’d think of something to tell Betty. Eleanor must sense it because she moves in close to him, fitting herself under his arm. He looks down at her, and she smiles serenely up at him.

“I’ve seen Roger’s office. Will you show me yours?”

And it’s funny to hear the lewd puns coming from her pink lips instead of Roger’s big mouth. She looks so young that if he didn’t know she was twenty, he thinks he just might wash her mouth out with soap.

“Alright,” he concedes. “But you’re bound to be disappointed.”

Because he can speak in double entendres just as well as Roger could. She looks him up and down as they slowly begin their walk to his office.

“Let me see what I can do about that.”

And oh god, how Don wishes his blood would rush south. Everything feels vaguely sluggish and warm, but not warm enough to get him hard. And he wants to fuck her so badly that it almost makes him angry. He opens the door for her and lets her go in first, and he sits down with another drink because what can it hurt, at this point?

Eleanor drops to her knees in front of him and reaches for his belt. Don watches her with amusement. It’s odd to watch this play out when he knows there’s not going to be a payoff. He spreads his legs anyway, out of reflex, he supposes. She reaches for the waistband of his briefs next and looks up at him, lip between her teeth and eyes asking permission to do more.

Don laughs softly again and shrugs.

“You’re wasting your time, sweetheart,” he says before taking another drink.

He’s man enough to admit that he’s a little embarrassed about all this, but he can also admit that he’s flattered this girl wants to prove herself to him so badly that she’s willing to try it anyway. Don lifts his ass off the chair so she can pull his trousers and pants down. She takes his flaccid cock into her small hand and starts massaging him, giving little kitten licks every now and then, looking up at him for approval.

“That nice?” she asks.

“Sweetheart,” he begins, but stops.

In a vague way it did feel nice. She was a beautiful girl that wanted to suck him off in his office. It didn’t get much nicer than that. If only it was nice enough to get him hard.

“Sweetheart, you don’t—”

She lets go of him and settles back on her heels. Don can tell her cheeks are flaming, even in the dim light of the office.

“It’s okay,” Don settles on.

He unselfconsciously goes about fixing his clothes. Already he’s looking forward to using this night as masturbatory material for years to come. Eleanor wipes off her mouth and sits in the coffee table across from Don. Don twists in his seat to grab another glass and pours her a whiskey. The girl deserved it.

She takes a few sips before speaking.

“You’re married, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Don says. “Yes, I am.”

“Yeah, you kiss like a married man. Your own way, no talking you out of it.”

Don smirks, interest piqued.

“Is that good or bad?”

“Oh, it’s good. Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

And god, why is she fighting for this so ruthlessly? What does sucking him off or climbing into his lap prove? What was she so desperate for? And why him?

“Maybe it’s this office,” Don says, “but…you are selling too hard.”

Eleanor makes an annoyed face. She takes another drink. A bigger drink. Don settles back in her chair, waiting to hear her response.

It’s her sister’s voice they hear instead. Roger’s had a heart attack.


End file.
